Comedy
]] Comedy films are movies designed to make you laugh. They usually poke fun at every day circumstances that we would otherwise consider to be serious matters, but explores them in an exaggerated and sometimes painful light. Such concepts include gender politics, race relations, class warfare, socio-political climates and of course... sex. Traditional comedies * Analyze This (1999) * Analyze That (2002) * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) * Blades of Glory * Breakfast Club, The (1985) * Caddyshack (1980) * Caddyshack II (1988) * Dude, Where's My Car? * Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) * Fred Claus * Free Ride (1986) * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Ghostbusters (2016) * Happy Gilmore * House, The * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back * Joe Dirt * Joe Dirt 2: Beautiful Loser * Junior * Just One of the Guys (1985) * Layover, The * Man With Two Brains, The (1983) * McHale's Navy (1997) * Meatballs (1979) * Meatballs Part II (1984) * Meatballs III: Summer Job (1986) * Meatballs 4 (1992) * Million Ways to Die in the West, A (2014) * Mrs. Doubtfire * Munchie * Munchie Strikes Back * Neighbors * Office Space * Pacifier, The (2005) * Pootie Tang * Porky's * Porky's II: The Next Day * Porky's Revenge! * Porky's: Pimpin' Pee Wee * Revenge of the Nerds * Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise * Revenge of the Nerds III: The Next Generation * School Spirit (1985) * Scooby-Doo & Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Spy * Stripes (1981) * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby * Ted * Ted 2 * Tootsie (1982) * Tower Heist (2011) * Trading Places * Vacation (1983) * Weekend at Bernie's (1989) * Wedding Ringer, The (2015) * Weird Science (1985) * White Lies (1997) * Zoolander * Zoolander 2 Classic comedies * A Day at the Races * A Night at the Opera * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Animal Crackers * Arsenic and Old Lace * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla * Child's Play * Duck Soup * Forbidden Music * Go West * Hold That Ghost * Invisible Woman, The * Love Happy * Night at the Opera, A Action comedies * Baywatch * Beverly Hills Cop * Beverly Hills Cop II * Beverly Hills Cop III * Hudson Hawk * Land of the Lost * Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot * Surf Nazis Must Die * Tower Heist Dark comedies * Babysitter, The * Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb Holiday comedies * Elf * Four Christmases * Gremlins * Santa Clause, The * Santa Clause 2, The * Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, The Horror comedies * Attack of the Killer Donuts * Babysitter, The * Beetlejuice * Black Cat, The * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Burying the Ex * Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things * Critters * Critters 2 * Critters 3 * Critters 4 * Eight Legged Freaks * FDR: American Badass! * Frankenstein 90 * Gremlins * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers * Last Horror Film, The * Nightmare Sisters * Scary Movie 5 * Slither * Society * Son of Dracula * Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama * Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama 2 * Teen Wolf * Teen Wolf Too * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil * Witch Academy * Young Frankenstein * Zombie High Political comedies * Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb Raunchy comedies * Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle * Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay * Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The * Yoga Hosers * Zack and Miri Make a Porno Dramatic comedies * Heathers (1988) * Made in Brooklyn (2007) * Welcome to Collinwood (2002) Heist comedies * Tower Heist (2011) Romantic comedies * Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008) * Moonstruck (1987) * Other Woman, The (2014) * Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008) Sci-fi comedies * 2001: A Space Travesty * Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold * Attack the Block * Eight Legged Freaks * Family Guy: Blue Harvest * Family Guy: Something, Something, Something Dark Side * Family Guy: It's a Trap! * Men in Black: International * Spaceballs * Weird Science Screwball comedies * A Day at the Races * A Night at the Opera * Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Hold That Ghost (1941) * Three Stooges, The (2012) Sex comedies * Bikini Drive-In Spoofs/Parodies * 2001: A Space Travesty * Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold * Family Guy: Blue Harvest * Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side * Family Guy: It's a Trap! * Love at Stake * Scary Movie 5 * Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth * Spaceballs * Stan Helsing See also * Comedy films Category:Films by genre